Crimes of Passion, Part 1
Crimes of Passion, Part 1 is the second chapter of Volume 8. It aired on February 21, 2012. Synopsis Mal, Natara, Kai, and Blaise are forced to go undercover... At a couples retreat! Plot Brock & Ellie Fassler, a married couple, are arguing in their kitchen. Brock becomes enraged & grabs a steak knife. Ellie calms him down using a technique the two learned at a couples retreat. A masked man bursts into the house, & shoots both Brock & Ellie. Later, Detectives Mal Fallon & Blaise Corso, as well as Special Agent Natara Williams & Captain Maria Yeong sit in Capt. Yeong's office. Yeong hands the three a folder, containing pictures of couples shot to death, one photo of the Fasslers. Yeong reveals that all the couples had recently attended a Serene Hearts Couples Retreat. The host of the retreat is Wesley Vale, overnight superstar & ex-convict who was incarcerated in San Quentin Penitentiary. Mal successfully guesses the crime Vale was incarcerated for: a double shooting. Because of this, Vale is a suspect.Yeong reveals Mal, Blaise, & Natara are to go undercover as married couples to get to the bottom of the mystery. Kai bursts out of Capt. Yeong's closet, revealing the partners to be Mal & Blaise, Natara & Kai. As they exit the boat, the four head to a gazebo where Wesley Vale sits in a wading pool. There are 2 other couples besides the 4 investigators. After being introduced, Blaise pretends to have birth pains so she & Mal can sneak off to investigate. Shortly after, a couple's massage begins during which Wesley's dialogue causes Natara to become more suspicious. Mal & Blaise are almost caught investigating by the retreat's manager, Gil Franzen. Mal tells Blaise to slap him just as Gil walks in the door. The two pretend to have an argument. Gil, not wanting to get caught in the middle, takes off. Mal & Blaise begin investigating Vale's office. After Blaise sits down on an uncomfortable couch cushion, Mal rips it open & finds a metal briefcase. Inside are photos of the dead couples, a "broken heart" symbol circling the dead lovers, & pictures of Vale & the women of the retreat in several lewd positions. At the very bottom of the case is a large silver pistol. Meanwhile, The day is ending for the retreat attendees. Natara sees a masked man heading to the docks. She sends Kai to fetch Mal & Blaise, then follows the masked man. She watches the masked man place an explosive on the boat. She is discovered, & after a brief struggle, Natara jumps off the boat just before it explodes.Mal rescues Natara, & Kai reveals not only has the ferry been destroyed, but the radio hardline to the mainland has been severed. All help has been cut off, & the 4 are stranded with the Broken Hearts killer. Bonus Scene *Back in the SFPD crime lab, Detective Ken Greene & Data Analyst Amy Chen ramble on about how they were left off the Crimes of Passion case. Amy & Ken decide to go out for a drink at the Drunk Tank. Ken agrees to let Amy wear his bulletproof vest, setting in motion the events for First Date, First Kiss, First Kill. Category:Episode